Vira Tempo
by Uhura
Summary: O que acontece quando se quebra um vira-tempo? Albus/Minerva
1. Capítulo 1

**VIRA-TEMPO**  
>Capítulo I<p>

Era março de 1937, uma quinta-feira, quase primavera. A noite estava fresca, agradável. Todos os grifinórios estavam deitados, exceto uma... que estava sentada sobre a cama, com os pés no chão e os olhos curiosamente grudados em um pequeno objeto brilhante, dourado... do qual fazia parte uma delicada ampulheta mágica. Vira-tempo. Ela brincava, com a ponta dos dedos, com a correntinha, enquanto, com a outra mão, apoiava o presente tão raro que tinha ganhado do pai há 2 anos. Sorria de leve, lembrando-se de casa.

CRASH!

Um estouro no vidro da janela a fez saltar no lugar, deixando escorregar o objeto por entre os dedos. No susto, tentou ainda salvar o Vira-Tempo, acudindo com ambas as mãos. Em um momento estavam ela e o objeto dourado, cuja ampulheta mágica agora não passava de mil caquinhos cintilantes, no chão.

* * *

><p>Cinquenta anos e algumas horas depois, ela acordava sentindo vertigens. Estava no chão ainda. Tudo girava. Pôs-se sentada e levou a mão ao rosto, esfregando os olhos. Estava sem os óculos, deviam ter caído. Os procurou em volta, mas o que encontrou foi o inesperado. O chão não era de pedra. O chão não era de pedra, mas como podia não ser? Olhou em volta e não encontrou o seu dormitório. De todo chocada e apavorada, se levantou, e percebeu então que não vestia a mesma camisola, mas uma que nunca antes tinha visto. E seu corpo... seu corpo estava diferente. Suas mãos não eram as mesmas, estavam envelhecidas, as unhas mais longas. Tateou o próprio rosto, e, no nervosismo, não soube dizer se estava diferente ou igual. Achou, à sua volta, um bonito quarto. A colcha sobre a cama era rubra e dourada, trazia bordados os contornos de um grande leão. Cortinas pesadas impediam a luz entrar pelas janelas, mesmo assim ela soube, por uns pequenos feixes de luz que se esgueiravam bem junto da parede, que já havia amanhecido. O vira-tempo, no entanto, ainda estava no chão, estilhaçado. Ela suspirou. Sabe-se lá para onde o acidente a tinha mandado, sabe-se lá o que tinha feito consigo, sabe-se lá... se... poderia ser revertido. Esses pensamentos lhe trouxeram uma impressão terrível de desamparo. Sentiu medo. O certo é que estava sozinha ali, tudo estava quieto.<p>

Depois de um momento, resolveu caminhar até a janela. Cheia de receios, estendeu as mãos e, de uma vez, abriu as cortinas. O choque com a luz forte a obrigou a fechar os olhos, quando os conseguiu abrir, surpresa, se deu conta de que estava ainda em Hogwarts, na mesma torre, apenas alguns andares à baixo. Seria possível que simplesmente tivesse sido lançada à outro lugar? Não, seu corpo não era o mesmo. Seu corpo não era o mesmo. Precisava de um espelho. Haviam duas portas, podia ver uma estante de livros através de uma delas, e a outra parecia levar a um banheiro. Mal deu dois passos na direção do banheiro, ouviu batidas.

Toc, toc, toc.

Seus movimentos congelaram.

Toc, toc...

– Minerva..?

Subiu um frio pela espinha. Fosse quem fosse, sabia de sua presença ali. A voz era masculina, mas mal teve cabeça para reparar nisso.

Toc, toc, toc.

Havia uma saleta ligada ao quarto onde estava, aquela onde viu a estante de livros. Na saleta havia uma porta da qual se saía para o corredor, e era nessa porta que batiam. Ela caminhou, a passos fracos, até a saleta. Estando nela, resolveu responder o estranho.

– Quem... – ela começou a falar, mas estancou, percebendo sua voz diferente, levemente trêmula. Limpou a garganta antes de tentar novamente, o que, em verdade, não resultou em diferença nenhuma – Quem está aí?

– ...Albus.

Ela soltou um suspiro ansioso, estava salva! Se apressou a abrir a porta, que estava trancada com um giro de chave. Encontrou, do outro lado, um Professor Dumbledore muito mais velho do que o que conhecia, não soube se arregalava os olhos, se sorria ou ainda se chorava.

– Minerva, você está bem?

Passou-se um momento, ela continuava com a mesma expressão estranha e débil no rosto.

– ...Está me assustando. O que houve com você, minha cara?

Vendo que ela por certo ela estava de algum modo alterada, ele segurou os ombros da bruxa, apertando de leve.

– Minerva?

– P-professor... – saiu em um quase sussurro.

De repente ele relaxou, toda a preocupação deixou os seus olhos. Sorriu de leve, um sorriso terno como o de costume. Aquele gesto tão simples reconfortou o coração da jovem Minerva, agora já não tão jovem.

* * *

><p>Cinquenta anos atrás, a professora de Transfigurações e Vice-diretora de Hogwarts acordava na Ala Hospitalar. Logo se pôs sentada, levando as mãos às têmporas. Tudo girava.<p>

– Poppy?

Parou, por um momento, pensando que sua voz tinha soado particularmente aguda. Olhou em volta.

– Poppy? – chamou pela segunda vez, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta.

Suspirando, levantou e, para seu choque, encontrou seus tornozelos expostos. "Pelos Céus, o que estou vestindo?". Procurou por seus óculos, mas não os encontrou. Encontrou sua varinha, no entanto, sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. Varinha recuperada, transfigurou um dos lençóis em uma espécie de robe (depois o devolveria, pensou consigo). Quando já caminhava para fora da Ala, ainda não bem certa sobre quão bem estava se sentindo, uma voz feminina se dirigiu a ela:

– Onde pensa que vai, Srta. McGonagall?

Virou-se e, pasma, deu de cara com um rosto há muito não visto.

– Enfermeira Callaghan?

– Por que a surpresa, mocinha? Quem mais esperava encontrar por aqui? Venha, deite-se, ainda não a liberei. Ainda nem mesmo entendi o que se passou com você, filha. Pode voltar ao seu lugar.

Minerva estava chocada demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Estivera no funeral daquela velha mulher. Ninguém podia simplesmente... voltar à vida.

– Para ser sincera, esperava encontrar... Poppy Pomfrey.

– Eu não vejo como, minha jovem. A Srta. Pomfrey é por demais cuidadosa com sua própria saúde para estar metida nessa enfermaria antes do café da manhã. Agora, se espera uma visita, posso mandar chamá-la, não sabia que eram amigas. Venha, volte para sua cama, eu avisarei o Professor Dumbledore de que a Srta. já está acordada.

Completamente confusa, a bruxa obedeceu. "Pelas barbas de Merlin, estou alucinando... ela me chamou de mocinha?". Ela apenas se sentou na cama novamente, tentando não pensar em nada... a cabeça ainda girava. Uns 15 minutos depois, entrou pela porta um distinto senhor vestindo púrpura, seus olhos eram muito azuis e os cabelos... ruivos, começando ainda a se esbranquiçar.

– Minerva, que bom vê-la desperta! Que susto que nos deu, ahm?

Boquiaberta, ela não respondeu. Aquele era Albus. Bom Deus, aquele era Albus Dumbledore, mas não seu bom amigo Albus! Aquele era Albus como se lembrava do tempo de colégio, seu mestre, professor de Transfigurações e Diretor da Grifinória!

– Dáire, como está nossa monitora? – ele perguntou à enfermeira.

– Ela está perfeita, saúde de ferro. Até agora não entendi bem o que aconteceu, mas diria que está tudo sob controle agora.

– Que bom ouvir isso. – então Dumbledore se voltou à Minerva, se aproximando de sua cama - Então, minha cara, como se sente?

Ela não podia acreditar no que via, acabou soltando uma risada nervosa, então, passando os dedos pelos próprios cabelos, que achou soltos, perguntou:

– Não sei bem... O que houve comigo?

Ele se dirigiu mais uma vez à enfermeira, pediu que os deixasse sozinhos por um momento. E logo assim estavam. Então Dumbledore disse:

– Sofreu um pequeno acidente ontem à noite. Receei que as consequencias pudessem ser sérias, minha cara, estou sinceramente aliviado...

– Um acidente? De que tipo?

– Com um... vira-tempo.

Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Se lembrava agora. Estava tarde, ela estava reorganizando alguns objetos pessoais, encontrou seu velho vira-tempo, segurava ele quando uma fada-mordente apareceu como que vinda de parte alguma. Minerva estremeceu, levantou da cama, onde, até então, estivera sentada. Rapidamente conjurou um espelho de mão. Não podia acreditar, não podia acreditar... não podia... soltou um longo suspiro e disse, olhando Dumbledore nos olhos:

– Talvez, meu caro, elas tenham sido bastante sérias. Em que ano estamos?


	2. Capítulo 2

VIRA-TEMPO  
>Capítulo 2<p>

Dumbledore caminhava de um lado para o outro em seu escritório, que ainda não ficava na mais pequena das torres. De momento em momento voltava novamente seus olhos à aluna. Ela parecia a mesma, ao mesmo tempo não parecia. Seu comportamento havia mudado, isso era certo.

– 87? – ele perguntou mais uma vez.

– Sim, Albus. 1987.

– E você estava... em Hogwarts...

– Sim. Eu trabalho em Hogwarts.

Ele parou, a olhou nos olhos... e deu um pequeno sorriso. Sendo verdade ou não, parecia promissor.

– Veja, eu entendo que pareça absurdo. Deixe que lhe prove de algum modo.

– Não é preciso, minha cara, não seja tola, acredito em vo...cê... – ele parou de falar quando a viu se tornando um gato rajado logo ali, diante de seus olhos. O gato saltou sobre a poltrona e se sentou, de modo muito reto. Ele só fez sorrir, os olhos cintilando. Então ela saltou mais uma vez, pondo-se em pé já em sua forma humana, que no momento vestia o uniforme da grifinória e trazia os cabelos bem presos em um coque - penteado incomum para a jovem Minerva, mas absolutamente típico à vice-diretora Minerva.

– Então roubará meu emprego! – ele riu.

– Você mesmo me convidou a assumir o cargo, mas... por favor, Albus, não pergunte muito. É melhor que não saiba o que ainda vai viver.

– Só mais uma coisa, por favor.

Ela sorriu e esperou a pergunta.

– Somos amigos, em 87?

– Sim, meu caro, somos bons amigos.

Sorriram, ambos.

– Eu a convidei... Eu serei diretor de Hogwarts...

– Albus, por favor, sem mais perguntas.

– Está bem, está bem, você está certa.

– Não posso acreditar que estou aqui. É preciso que eu volte.

– Isso é certo. Eu jamais ouvi falar que algo assim pudesse ser possível. Talvez tenha sido a primeira a quebrar um vira-tempo. Grande descuido, minha cara.

Ela soltou um longo suspiro.

– Sim, talvez eu tenha sido.

– Você não se lembra de ter vivido isso antes?

Ela parou, pensando por um momento.

– Sim e não. Eu me lembro de ter perdido uma semana do sexto ano, algo aconteceu e... eu simplesmente acordei uma semana depois. Me foi dito... me foi dito que sofri um acidente com um balaço e passei essa semana toda na Ala Hospitalar. No entanto, não me lembro do acidente em si. É como um buraco em minha memória. É, com certeza, o momento.

– Bem, então temos uma semana para descobrir como fazê-la voltar.

– Acha que minha versão jovem foi parar em meu velho corpo?

* * *

><p>Cinquenta anos depois, uma jovem Minerva em um corpo maduro bebia chá. Estava sentada em uma poltrona muito fofa, ainda na saleta adjunta ao seu quarto. Albus estava sentado de frente pra ela, em uma cadeira recém-conjurada.<p>

– Então eu sou...

– Será. Sim, vice-diretora de Hogwarts e professora de Transfigurações.

– Eu... não estou preparada...

Ele riu.

– É claro que não. A mandaremos de volta, no momento certo. Não se preocupe com isso, eu cuidarei de tudo. Precisaremos, no entanto, de uma falsa história que explique seu sumiço. Não é certo que assuma os deveres de sua versão mais velha.

Ela suspirou baixo, ajeitando os óculos. Ainda estava chocada.

* * *

><p>Cinquenta anos atrás, a velha professora McGonagall, agora jovem, atravessava os corredores debaixo de feitiço desilusório, trazendo consigo uma enorme pilha de livros. Tinha sabido há pouco que a janela de seu dormitório realmente tinha sido acertada por um balaço, de modo que as demais meninas da grifinória já tinham feito todo o trabalho de espalhar que "os cavalos da Sonserina e da Corvinal, com suas partidas de quadribol madrugueiras (e proibidas), tinham tirado a monitora de Dumbledore de circulação", ao que Rolanda Hooch, setimanista e capitã da Corvinal, comemorou organizando (mais) uma festa extra-oficial regada a suco de abóbora com firewhisky (contrabandeado de Hogsmeade por ela mesma).<p>

Bem, se a todos os efeitos ela estava "fora de circulação", então nada mais justo que aproveitar a deixa e sumir. Dumbledore conseguiu convencer a Enfermeira Callaghan a compactuar com eles, mentindo que a menina estava em uma área isolada da Ala Hospitalar e não podia receber visitas, dada a gravidade de seu estado, o que muito preocupou amigos e colegas mais chegados da monitora. Para Minerva, só podia ser melhor se ela ainda estivesse em seu respectivo tempo e espaço.

Entrou na sala do professor de Transfigurações ainda desilusionada. Era engraçado ver seu próprio gabinete decorado com todos aqueles objetos prateados e exóticos.

– E então, minha cara, o que conseguiu?

Ela desfez o feitiço, se perguntando, em pensamentos, se ele a tinha podido ver ou se só tinha perguntado porque a presença dela era a única explicação lógica para a porta ter se aberto e fechado sozinha.

– Nada tão específico quanto gostaria. – ela disse, largando os livros sobre a mesa. – Mas pensei que alguma informação teórica sobre Teorias do Tempo e Vira-Tempos em si pudesse ser de utilidade.

Ele teve de inclinar para o lado, se esquivando da visão da pilha de livros, para poder olhá-la diretamente. Sorriu.

* * *

><p>Cinquenta anos e dois dias adiante, Albus e Minerva tinham finalmente chegado a um acordo sobre o que dizer aos alunos e ao resto do corpo docente: doença do desaparecimento.<p>

– Em um momento ela está lá, e logo em seguida...!

A única dificuldade foi a de explicar a uma muito aborrecida Pomfrey (que, de braços cruzados, encarava o diretor como se encarasse um segundanista que tinha inventado dores absurdas para matar a aula de História da Magia) porque ela própria não se lembrava de ter feito este diagnóstico, já que era a Medibruxa da amiga. A coisa ficou um pouco mais complicada de se explicar quando Pomfrey perguntou onde ela estava exatamente.

– Minha cara, como haveria eu de saber, se já não a posso enxergar?

Por fim, Albus conseguiu convencê-la a manter sigilo, dando a entender algum tipo de envolvimento amoroso secreto entre ele a professora de Transfigurações como razão para o estranho sumiço. Muito animada, Pomfrey, a despeito de estranhar a ideia de que Minerva McGonagall pudesse estar, por qualquer motivo que fosse, deixando de lado suas obrigações profissionais, resolveu assegurar a todos que o que o diretor anunciava era a mais pura verdade e que o tratamento já estava em andamento.

Enfim, com a língua de Pomfrey neutralizada e todos devidamente enrolados, Albus decidiu liberar os alunos das Aulas de Transfigurações por uma semana. A velha Minerva provavelmente ralharia com ele por isso, falando sobre como todo o conteúdo tinha se atrasado e perguntando muito aborrecida por que ele não a tinha substituído por outra pessoa durante esse meio tempo, sobretudo quando ele sabia muito bem onde ela guardava todos os planos de aula e cronogramas, mas... Albus pensou consigo que uma folga não faria mal a ninguém e que aquele era momento de focar-se na jovem Minerva. Dedicou-lhe todo o tempo livre em aulas particulares. Há muito não ensinava, e foi absolutamente delicioso responder novamente às tantas perguntas da melhor aluna que já tinha tido.

Certo dia, encontrou a já não tão jovem monitora entusiasmadíssima com alguns artigos que tinha encontrado em "sua" biblioteca particular... _artigos assinados por ela mesma!_ Albus achou graça ao ouví-la falar sobre como finalmente uma luz tinha se acendido em sua mente acerca de certos assuntos e teorias, exatamente do mesmo modo como um dia uma Minerva mais jovem tinha feito, logo antes de passar tudo para o papel. Achou também uma grande pena ter que apagar tudo aquilo da memória da menina. Ela era brilhante e absolutamente dedicada. Vinha devorando tantos livros quanto podia, só parando para as refeições. Já tinha produzido uma invejável pilha de pergaminhos em anotações. Ele se perguntava se era cedo demais lhe sugerir alguns ótimos títulos acerca de Animagia que repousavam na imensa estante ou... bem... se ela já não os tinha encontrado por si mesma.

* * *

><p><strong>Pearll<strong>: idéias, idéias, milhões de idéias! agora eu quero ver! hehehe... vamos ver se consigo conciliar tudo isso... não me deixe esquecer das cartas, viu? cérebro borbulhando! rs

**Mamma Corleone**: aaah, que bom que tu curtiu! aqui está a continuação... e o próximo já está no forno :D


	3. Capítulo 3

**VIRA-TEMPO**  
>Capítulo 3<p>

Finalmente a jovem Minerva, agora mais velha, começava a se acostumar com toda aquela a situação absurda. Tinha sido assustador no início, de fato, se encontrar tão "longe" de casa, para não falar em quão estranho e perturbador era de repente estar em "outro" corpo, tão diferente. Mas ela não podia negar que também vinha sendo produtivo. Tinha muito tempo para ler. E... grande Merlin! Aulas particulares com o professor Dumbledore! Tinha acesso a material, livros e anotações que jamais encontraria na Biblioteca de Hogwarts, por mais completa que ela fosse. Algumas coisas, por muito raras, outras por em sua época ainda não terem sido escritas. Era como diblar o próprio tempo. Tentando não pensar na complicação óbvia de como voltar pra casa e confiando cegamente em Dumbledore, fez apenas se focar completa e absolutamente nas Transfigurações, tomando aquilo como uma espécie de curso intensivo. Passava as manhãs, tardes e noites lendo e treinando feitiços. Só parava para as refeições e eventuais partidas de xadrez bruxo com seu professor (é claro que ele sempre ganhava, mas mesmo nisso ela vinha se aperfeiçoando). E que honra era poder jogar com ele! E conversar! Era como se de repente Dumbledore deixasse de ser exclusivamente o professor Dumbledore, pra se tornar... Albus. Ela estava bem certa de que sentiria muito a falta da companhia dele quando voltasse... isso apertava seu jovem coraçãozinho. Perguntava-se em silêncio se seria possível encontrar a mesma doce companhia em seu próprio tempo, junto de seu tão querido professor de barbas ruivas.

* * *

><p>Cinquenta anos atrás, Albus se perdia na leitura de vários volumes pesados. Já tinham se passado quatro dias, finalmente acreditava estar no caminho certo. O tempo era curto, não se permitia pausas ou tantas horas de sono quanto de costume. Minerva vinha trabalhando no mesmo ritmo, adicionalmente também vinha cuidando de algumas tarefas de Dumbledore, de modo que ele tivesse tempo para as leituras. Ela sabia que não poderia se enviar para seu próprio tempo sozinha, mas corrigir tarefas de casa nunca tinha sido um problema.<p>

– Albus, é hora de parar. Deixe isso. Já é tarde.

– Me dê só mais alguns minutos, minha cara... – ele estava exausto, mas pensava ter achado algo... precisava ler mais algumas linhas.

– Sabe que horas são? E sabe quantas vezes me pediu mais alguns minutos esta noite?

– Duas vezes, e são 11 horas, aproximadamente.

– Não, homem, são 3 da madrugada, e já pediu minutos 12 vezes. Já chega. Vejo o quanto está se esforçando, mas não pode se pôr doente por minha causa. Venha, deixe isso para amanhã. Apenas marque a página e venha.

– Mas...

– Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, não me obrigue a ir até aí, pô-lo inconsciente e arrastá-lo para cama.

Ele riu com gosto, enquanto tentava conter um bocejo.

– Decorou o meu nome.

– De fato. Foi preciso, para momentos como esse.

Ele estava mesmo cansado, deixou o livro de lado e caminhou para o quarto. Haviam duas camas agora. Estava dividindo o quarto com Minerva. A cada dia a achava mais encantadora. Ninguém poderia dizer, apesar do corpo jovem, que aquela não era uma mulher de verdade. Santo Deus, que mulher! O tipo de mulher com quem ele poderia seguir dividindo o quarto por todo o tempo do mundo. Amigos, foi o que ela disse. Só amigos?

O bruxo se sentou em sua cama, os olhos pesados... descalçou as botas, largou a capa e se deitou sem pensar em trocar para as roupas de dormir. Estava tão cansado... estava tão cansado...

– Minerva...

– Sim?

– Seremos só amigos, por toda a vida? – ele estava quase dormindo quando perguntou.

Ela não respondeu coisa alguma.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, bem cedo, a vice-diretora Minerva se pôs diante do espelho e assim ficou por vários minutos. Era mais do que se olhar menina. Era mais do que lembrar de sua juventude. Era mais do que se lembrar dos sonhos que teve e que se perderam. Era mais do que se sentir jovem e bonita. Era biológico e estava acontecendo, ela já não podia negar. Seu corpo a estava traindo, brincando com ela, a torturando. Tinha sonhado com seu professor de Transfigurações. E de repente já não era seu professor, mas seu bom amigo de barbas e cabelos tão longos e alvos. E ele sorria. Os olhos azuis cintilando em malícia. Em seu sonho, ela vestia o uniforme da Grifinória, e se aproximava de manso, lhe tocando a barba com os dedos finos. E depois... bem...<p>

Ela suspirou nervosamente, abrindo a torneira e colocando as mãos em concha. Não tinha sido boa ideia dividir o quarto. Não tinha sido boa ideia. Seu corpo pedia por coisas que... exigiam, no mínimo, privacidade. Era como ser tentada a todo instante. Era dificil dormir quando ele estava ali, a tão poucos passos. Ela o queria. Ela o queria tanto! Não queria pensar no amanhã, não queria pensar em coisa alguma, simplesmente queria... sentí-lo finalmente. Todos os impulsos que tinha aprendido a controlar depois de tantos e tantos anos de convívio... agora... estouravam como fogos de artifício e pensamentos sórdidos.

Trouxe a água fria para o rosto e inspirou forte. Estava enlouquecendo. Estava completamente fora de si! Como podia pensar... como podia... querer... por Circe e seus porcos! É claro que ela sabia quem ele era. É claro que ela sabia quem ela era. É claro que ela podia escrever 5 livros de 500 páginas sobre o porquê ela não devia sequer... pensar... em... ah! Deus!...

Fechou a torneira, secou o rosto numa toalha que cheiramente deliciosamente a limão e, encolhendo os ombros, caminhou até a porta. Arrastava-se dolorosamente quando na verdade queria correr. Estava dedicando toda a sua energia ao auto-controle. Girou a maçaneta de leve e abriu a porta do banheiro sem pressa, para então dar um professor Dumbledore de ceroulas muito concentrado em se decidir entre uma túnica lilás e uma turquesa. Ela prendeu a respiração, hipnotizada pelos contornos de suas costas. Os cabelos ruivos ainda não eram longos o bastante pra cobrí-las completamente. Receosa de que ele se virasse e percebesse a presença dela, a bruxa deu um passo para trás e, muuuuito cuidadosamente, fechou a porta outra vez. Clect. Fechou os olhos. Pipocaram em sua mente imagens dela mesma re-abrindo a porta e indo até ele com determinação. Malditos hormônios! Malditos 16 anos! Malditos! Esfregou os olhos e aguardou vários minutos a ter certeza de que ele já estaria completamente vestido quando ela saísse.

* * *

><p>Cinquenta anos à frente, Albus saía da lareira dos aposentos da velha Minerva, agora ocupados por uma verdadeiramente estudiosa monitora da grifinória. Ele trazia consigo mais livros e alguns doces que logo ofereceu de modo mui animado. Ela, com satisfação e curiosidade, notou que, a cada dia que se passava, ele parecia sorrir mais largamente, fazer mais piadas e oferecer doces com mais frequência. Se sentindo particularmente disposta, ela aceitou um ratinho de gelo e abriu o primeiro livro da pilha dos "ainda não lidos".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pearll:<strong> e aí? que tal? hey, elas se encontrarem seria muito doido, hahaha, talvez a jovem Minnie pedisse um autógrafo e a velha Minnie desse uns conselhos... ou será que não? uhsuhauahs

**NanaTorres:** ops! mea culpa (espero que não pareça cruel dizer isso, mas.. fiquei lisonjeada xD)... que bom que gostou! paro não! pode deixar que logo logo a história toda estará aí disponível :D

**Mamma Corleone:** você é boa! você é muito boa! hehehe, bem, nesse ficou bem mais claro, né?

Obrigada a todas por acompanharem e revisarem. Esta história está sendo bastante divertida de se escrever, hehehe, estou contente que estejam curtindo. Um grande beijo! :)


	4. Capítulo 4

**VIRA-TEMPO**  
>Capítulo 4<p>

Cinquenta anos atrás...

– Eu encontrei! Há! Minerva! Minerva, eu finalmente descobri como mandá-la de volta! – ele entrou correndo em seu próprio quarto, esbaforido. – Minerva?

Foi andando, olhou, olhou, mas ela não estava. Um tanto frustrado, parou a perguntar a si próprio onde poderia estar àquele horário. Ela saía muito pouco, até onde ele sabia, mesmo para evitar o incidente de ser vista. A todos os efeitos a monitora ainda estava isolada na Ala Hospitalar. Andou de um lado para o outro. Então pousou os olhos sobre uma das capas dela, do uniforme... negra e rubra, com o brasão da Grifinória, não muito diferente de uma que ele próprio tinha usado um dia. Ele pegou a capa que estava depositada sobre a cama e... sem pensar muito, a trouxe para perto do rosto, sentindo o perfume suave que o vinha perseguindo há 6 dias, não só acordado, também em sonhos. Estava chegando o momento. Ela partiria. Para... para quem sabe? Será que ele próprio se lembraria dela em 50 anos? Ora, que grande tolice! É claro que sim. Em 50 anos, seria apenas como se ela tirasse férias de uma semana, então logo estaria de volta, exatamente igual. Mas será que ele se lembraria como tinha se sentido perto dela 50 anos atrás? Como tinha sido dividir o quarto? Sentir sua presença sempre próxima, zelando por ele? Ele não se atreveu a pensar em como seria ter a sua estudante de volta, por mais que apreciasse também a sua companhia e sua dedicação... não havia comparação entre uma coisa e outra. E ele não poderia nunca, nunca, nunca deixar que ela soubesse que, no fundo, já a conhecia bem mais de perto. Que, no fundo, já a queria mais perto. Mais perto. Tão perto que ele não ousava dizer o quanto. Também não se atreveu a pensar em como seria não ter junto de si aquela outra bruxa que... tinha conhecido há tão pouco... mas... já era como se sempre tivesse estado lá. Tão perto... tão perto...

Entristecendo-se, devolveu a capa para o lugar onde a tinha encontrado. Só amigos, por toda a vida? Deveria ele então esquecer... esquecer cada sensação e cada impressão dessa semana? E ele poderia? Talvez fosse mais fácil manipular a memória a arrancá-la lá de dentro. Arrancar os sentimentos de dentro do peito. Mais fácil? Ora, e não seria como cometer um verdadeiro crime?

– Gostaria muito que pudesse ficar... – ele murmurou, como um pensamento alto.

– Eu também. – ela respondeu, logo atrás de si.

Albus, de imediato, voltou-se a ela, um tanto surpreso com a presença. Há quanto tempo estava ali?

– Eu saí para caminhar. Peguei sua capa-da-invisibilidade emprestada, espero que não se importe.

– Como sabia que eu tinha...?

Ela apenas sorriu, dobrando a capa e a depositando sobre uma poltrona de veludo carmim onde ele costumava se sentar para ler.

– Sabe muitas coisas, não é mesmo? Sobre mim. – ele perguntou.

– Não tantas quanto você sobre mim. – ela disse, e então fez uma pequena pausa, para então dizer – Você encontrou a resposta?

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

– Eu sabia que conseguiria. – ela se aproximou, com o olhar grato. – Obrigada, eu não poderia fazê-lo sem você, Albus. Obrigada. Muito obrigada.

– Ora, não me agradeça, minha cara. Não por isso. – ele sorria daquele jeito doce de sempre, emanando ternura.

Ela também sorriu. Se aproximou ainda um pouco mais, ficando bem diante dele, e disse:

– Escute, há algo sobre o que eu venho pensando...muito. E... uma voz dentro de minha cabeça insiste em repetir "é só mais um dia, você pode aguentar mais um dia, já aguentou 6 dias, e antes disso mais de 60 anos, e... o que é um único dia?" mas... – ela suspirou – eu não posso.

– Minerva, do que está falan...?

Então ela o beijou.

* * *

><p>Cinquenta anos à frente, um Dumbledore sorridente olhava a jovem, presa no corpo da vice-diretora, ler (é claro). Por um momento, ele se esqueceu de que se tratava de outra Minerva. Os trejeitos eram os mesmos, o modo como levantava uma única sobrancelha era o mesmo, o olhar devorador de páginas era o mesmo. A ele aquela parecia simplesmente... Minerva. E, a ele, Minerva parecia simplesmente linda. Estava assim metida em um de seus vestidos negros, com os cabelos... soltos, imagine só! Ele sempre insistia a que ela os usasse assim, mas ela nunca o atendia. Ficava tão bonito! Tão bonito... Perdeu os olhos azuis no preto daqueles cabelos, enquanto ela se perdia pelas esquinas das Transfigurações Humanas Avançadas. Apenas se pôs a lembrar de como tinha sido...<p>

* * *

><p>Cinquenta anos atrás, descolavam os lábios por conta de um segurar de ombros. Na cabeça do pobre homem mil implicações se chocavam umas com as outras violentamente. E os estilhaços o rasgavam por dentro.<p>

– Minerva... Minerva, pelas barbas de Merlin! – ele disse, em voz baixa, ainda de olhos fechados; não se atrevia a abrí-los – Eu não...! Ah, bom Deus! Eu não posso! Você... você é minha aluna...

– Eu sou? – ela sorriu e foi lhe falar ao pé do ouvido, em sussurros – Deixe-me lhe contar um segredo, Albus. Por anos e anos e anos eu fantasiei... que minha primeira vez tivesse sido com você... Eu apenas... fechava os olhos imaginava como poderia ter sido. Porque o amo desde que descobri o que é o amor. E o quero desde que descobri como é querer outra pessoa. – então ela correu as mãos pelo peito dele. – As Três Fiandeiras não poderiam ser tão cruéis a ponto de permitir que este corpo fosse maculado por qualquer outro quando, em verdade, esteve desde o início destinado a ser seu.

Ele abriu os olhos devagar, perdendo-os em um ponto do tapete. Não disse nada. Tinha algo preso na garganta. E por alguns momentos também não fez nada. Tinha algo preso dentro do peito. Mas quando ela novamente o beijou, ele não a impediu. Ao invés disso, segurou o rosto dela muito delicamente e... retribuiu o gesto. Seu coração batia tão violentamente que parecia querer saltar para fora e se entregar ele mesmo àquela tão fascinante bruxa. "Amanhã ela não estará lá. Amanhã ela não se lembrará de nada. Amanhã será apenas sua jovem aluna outra vez. 50 anos se passarão até que a reencontre. Será que você é capaz de esperar? Será que... vale a pena?". Ele abriu os olhos, a olhando com... amor... o cenho ligeiramente franzido... e uma única lágrima lhe escapou, escorrendo devagar, cortando o rosto, até se perder nas barbas ainda bastante ruivas. Então fechou os olhos mais uma vez, e a beijou. E a beijou de novo. E de novo. E de novo. E de novo. Até que estivessem tão próximos que fosse como se já não pudessem se separar. Por um momento, todo o resto foi esquecido.

Naquela noite, dividiram a cama, os lençóis e o calor dos corpos sob as cobertas pesadas. Naquela noite, ela realizou sua fantasia mais secreta, aquela que jamais pensou que pudesse se concretizar. Naquela noite, ele jurou, com a respiração arfante, que esperaria um milhão de anos se fosse preciso. Jurou que estaria lá quando ela voltasse. Jurou que então faria aquele precioso instante se repetir, se repetir, se repetir... todos os dias até o fim de suas vidas. Naquela noite, se deram um ao outro. E, naquela noite, dormiram como os anjos dormem no céu.

* * *

><p><strong>LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS<strong>: Obrigada pelo review, Lady! Fiquei feliz em saber que está curtindo! :D

**Pearll**: Guria, às vezes me faz pensar que é _realmente_ tão doida quanto eu, hahahaha. Albus s2

**NanaTorres**: Dez pras duas e eu escrevendo fic, ai ai, hahahaha... como assim não vai prestar? Acho que suuuper prestou, você não? hahahah :P

**Mamma Corleone**: o que não faz uma explosão de hormônios, hein? E depois dizem que não é difícil ser adolescente! xD

Meninas, o próximo já é o último, viu? :)


	5. Capítulo 5

**VIRA-TEMPO**  
>Capítulo 5<p>

Albus parecia cansado, parecia tenso e parecia... _velho_. Minerva nunca o tinha visto assim antes, nem mesmo durante a guerra, nem mesmo 50 anos à frente. Tinha chegado a hora. Sétimo e último dia. Estavam na Sala Precisa, que agora tinha a forma de um grande salão de teto abobadado, branco, iluminado por uma série de velas flutuantes, de chama trêmula. Haviam pedido por um ambiente espaçoso e limpo e agora trabalhavam para moldá-lo mais perfeitamente de acordo com suas necessidades. Estavam prestes a realizar um ritual muito, muito complexo.

O homem conversou com algumas pessoas, entre as quais um velho mago que trabalhara durante muitos e muitos anos na produção daqueles raros objetos. Eram feitos como se fazem obras de arte. Se levava cerca de 5 anos para se terminar cada um deles. Segundo esse velho mago, quebrar um vira-tempo causava uma espécie de colapso temporal, como um rombo no tempo, e esse rombo podia jogar alguém ou algo para qualquer tempo... ou mesmo nenhum, muito embora ninguém tenha voltado de "tempo nenhum" para fazer qualquer tipo de relato mais apurado. Ainda que o velho mago não pudesse dizer qualquer coisa sobre o que acontecia quando um mesmo vira-tempo era quebrado duas vezes, e tenha rido da pergunta de Albus, achando se tratar de algum tipo de piada estúpida, tinha uma informação que não constava nos livros: como consertar um vira-tempo.

Havia uma teoria, uma hipótese, muito pouco conceituada que falava um pouco mais sobre a possibilidade de algo ou alguém ser lançado para tempo nenhum, ficando em uma espécie de suspensão eterna, e essa teoria trabalhava com o conceito de que fechando a "abertura" temporal criada pela grande liberação de energia da quebra do objeto, então as coisas voltavam ao seu natural, voltavam a ser o que deviam ser, e as coisas ou pessoas eram trazidas de volta para algum tempo. Apostando nessa teoria, e na ideia de que, de certa forma, já tinha conseguido fazer isso antes, Albus se convenceu de que o vira-tempo teria de ser consertado para que o próprio tempo fosse consertado.

Por isso trabalharam durante uma tarde toda e por isso muitos e muitos encantamentos complexos foram realizados. Mais tarde ele só se lembraria da sensação de ter sua magia sendo canalizada muito rapidamente, do fraquejar de pernas, dos minúsculos cacos de ampulheta (que tinham sido juntados com um feitiço simples) tornando então a compor uma única e verdadeira peça brilhante, e... de Minerva desmaiada em seus braços, também extenuada magicamente. Exatamente como seu outro eu, 50 anos à frente. Este Albus do passado, no entanto, teria ainda outra tarefa: obliviatar sua mais querida aluna, apagando-lhe todas as memórias de um futuro onde jamais deveria ter estado, assim que retornasse a seu verdadeiro tempo e corpo.

50 anos e várias horas à frente, um Albus Dumbledore de barbas e cabelos muito longos, já alvejados pela idade, andava de um lado para o outro. Sobre a cama, uma mulher dormia. Ela já não respirava fracamente como antes, nem parecia mais tão pálida... ainda assim, ele se preocupava. Tinha oferecido tantas poções regeneradoras quanto era seguro, e tinha aplicado tantos encantamentos restituidores de forças quanto conhecia. Tudo que lhe restava agora era esperar até que ela, por sua própria conta, recobrasse a consciência.

Ao menor ruído, ele se lançou para junto dela, e a vendo se mexer de leve, sentiu o coração saltar como se quisesse sair pela boca.

– Minerva? Pode me ouvir?

Ela não respondeu. Mas sua respiração mudou. Albus perguntou a si próprio se ela sentia dor, se ela estava apenas sonhando, se ela ficaria bem. Há muitos anos ele esperava por esse momento, pelo momento em que a teria de volta, e sabia que estava prestes a acontecer. Ele tocou o rosto dela de leve, com as mãos trêmulas, sentiu os olhos marejarem, lhe ofuscando a visão. Por vezes, chegara a se perguntar se não tinha sido apenas um sonho, apenas uma fantasia, sua mente pregando uma peça. Mas sempre chegava à mesma resposta, se agarrando à promessa de que estaria lá. Ele a viu se desabrochar, a viu conquistar tudo o que desejava, a viu se tornar a Minerva que ele tinha conhecido naquela mágica semana em Hogwarts, em 37. Muitas e muitas e muitas vezes ele quis procurá-la, quis dizer a ela o quanto era linda, quis admitir o quanto ela mexia com ele, quis demonstrar sua mais profunda adoração, quis parar de fingir que a amizade lhe bastava, quis parar de fingir que não a desejava, que não a queria, que não a amava de todo o coração. Mas uma voz lhe dizia que não estava certo, que não era ainda o momento, que não era direito privá-la do que devia viver. Nesses momentos secretos, ele chorava. Terrível mulher! Não tinha ainda se dado conta de como o tinha feito sofrer? Não tinha se dado conta de quão cruel tinha sido? Não tinha se dado conta de como aquilo o afetara? Aquela noite, aquela única noite... quantas tristes noites insones não tinham garantido a ele? Por vezes, todas essas perguntas, e também outras, lhe ocorriam em pensamentos, mas então a via, e novamente punha um sorriso bobo nos próprios lábios e... tornava a esperar. Esperar pelo dia em que ela finalmente cometeria o mais precioso descuido que poderia cometer. Amigos. Amigos. Amigos. Tão perto e tão longe. Sempre amigos. Não mais.

Ela entreabriu os olhos, e Albus, emocionado, não pôde conter uma exclamação, como que entre risos.

– Minerva!

Finalmente. Finalmente! Tomou a mão dela na sua, e quando ela apertou de leve foi como se tivessem tirado um enorme peso de suas costas. Estava aliviado. Estava aliviado e... maravilhado, fascinado, encantado. Ela sorriu, ainda fracamente, e disse, em um murmúrio:

– Sabia que conseguiria.

– É claro que sabia. Eu já tinha conseguido antes.

Ela riu. Ele riu. E então ficaram só se olhando por vários minutos, até ele finalmente ter coragem de ferir aquele silêncio tão especial.

– Senti saudades.

Ela fez que ia se levantar, se pôr sentada na cama. Albus olhou com preocupação, mas Minerva, não se importando, se apoiou com as duas mãos sobre os lençóis de sua cama de seu tempo, o olhou nos olhos e se curvou na direção dele. Ele teve a impressão de que ela diria algo, mas, ao invés disso, o que ela fez foi colar os lábios nos dele, o segurando com firmeza pela primeira parte da túnica que pode agarrar. Beijaram-se longa e apaixonadamente. E Albus sentiu medo de que acabasse, a segurou pelos ombros, a trazendo para mais perto. Quando ela se afastou, rompendo o beijo, o encontrou com os olhos vermelhos, banhados de lágrimas. Ele tinha os olhos mais escuros do que ela se lembrava, e olhava como se os tivesse em chamas. Minerva, por sua vez, os tinha doces como há muitos e muito anos ele não via.

Então ela sorriu e disse:

– É bom estar em casa. Tive medo de que não encontrá-lo aqui quando voltasse.

– Eu prometi que estaria, não prometi?

– Já faz... muito tempo. – ela disse, ao que ele respondeu, com os olhos cintilantes e um sorriso nos lábios:

– Faz, mas me lembro como se tivesse sido ontem.

Ela sorriu de volta e o abraçou forte, sentindo seu perfume e rindo-se com a barba novamente tão longa. Ele acariciou seus cabelos e lhe disse o quanto era linda. Então se beijaram mais uma vez, como fariam, dali em diante, todos os dias... até o fim de suas vidas.

Fim

* * *

><p>Mamma Corleone, NanaTorres, Pearll, e demais leitores, é isso, isso é tudo, rs. Muito obrigada por acompanharem, eu espero que tenham gostado do final (deixem um reviewzinho aí me contando o que acharam, se possível) e... claro, da fic como um todo. Um grande beijo e até a próxima! :D<p> 


End file.
